Final Fantasy Special
by Hitokiri Annikai
Summary: If you like Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts you will like this (more characters are comming soon)
1. Cloud

Final Fantasy Special  
  
Chapter 1 Cloud  
  
Cloud had just regained conciousness from Sephiroth's attack when he realized that a miracle had happened. Sephiroth had dropped the black materia. Cloud picked it up and called every one together. "Sephiroth dropped the black materia" he said. There was something that troubled Cloud though, what if Sepheroth came back would he hand the black materia to him. "I am afraid of what I might do with it," Cloud said," So RedXIII I want you to take it." "Sure Cloud I will protect it with my life" answered RedXIII. Then Cloud Tifa and Barret went further to find Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud and his team had not walked very far before they hit a wall of wind. Cloud was the first to walk up to the wall. He got blown back and hit the ground. Then a flying dragon came out. The dragon grabbed Tifa. Barret used his gun arm and shot at it. The dragon swerved to the right and the bullets missed. "Dammit" yelled Barret. Cloud was getting angry and use his limit braver. The attack cut the dragon in half and left Tifa unconcious. Cloud pulled out a phenoix down and gave it to Tifa. She woke up. The wind wall stoped blowing and the team passed through.  
  
Meanwhile RedXIII was sitting down. Then there was a flash of light. All the extra members of the party were gone. Then Tifa came. "RedXIII Cloud has been hurt" said Tifa. "But where did everyone go?" asked RedXIII. "They are with Cloud already. You need to go now and don't forget the black materia" said Tifa. RedXIII ran to go help out Cloud. When Tifa saw that he was out of sight she revealed that she was actually Sepheroth in disguise. He did an evil laugh that is undescribable.  
  
RedXIII had finally caught up with Cloud. Rufus and other Shinra higher ups were there too. " Cloud I have brought the black materia for you" said RedXIII. "Thank you" said Cloud. Then he took the black materia. "Now I get it I was not looking after Sephiroth, Sephiroth was controlling me from beyond the grave. I am sorry for you Tifa that I did not live up to the real Cloud but I hope that you do meet him some day" said Cloud. Then everyone noticed that Sephiroth was actually dead and that his body was right above them. Cloud sudenly floated up to where Sephiroth's body was. Cloud put the black materia on Sephiroth body and the earth started to shake. Cloud fell into the life stream.  
  
Cloud woke up in a room he did not reconize. An old lady walked to him. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am Lora and your friends are in the other room" she said. "Friends but but I don't have friends anymore" replied Cloud.  
  
Next chapter Sora.  
  
See ya there. 


	2. Sora

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone. They all belong to Disney and Squaresoft  
  
Chapter 2 Sora  
  
This was going to be Sora and Ansam's final fight. Sora had found his friends Donald and Goofy. The team of three flew up to Ansam and were ready to fight. Sora used Areoga so that Ansam's hits would hurt less. Goofy, who was not very smart, ran up to Ansam for an attack. Ansam's double bladed sword went right through Goofy's shield and the force made Goofy lose conciousness. "Donald, I have an idea. I want you to stay back and heal me when I get hurt badly" said Sora who then handed Donald six eithers. "Alright Sora good luck" replied Donald.  
  
Sora did a strike raid on Ansam. Ansam did not expect Sora's speed and was caught off gaurd. Sora was slashing him with his key blade but Ansam seemed uneffected. Then with eight really fast slashes Sora lost half of his life and not to mention a lot of blood. Donald used his cure spell on Sora and another areoga. Sora got back up and was ready for another attack. He kept on attacking but got nowhere. Then something happened that no one noticed, Goofy got back up. Goofy quickly put on his strongest shield and ran up for an attack. Ansam, who was busy dealing with Sora, didn't Goofy until it was too late. Goofy's surprise attack defeated Ansam.  
  
(Don't read if you don't want to know what happens at the end of Kingdom Hearts). Ansam, who had very little health left, said,"This door behind me is the heart of all worlds. It is the Kingdom Hearts and in this door is everlasting darkness." Sora replied "Your wrong. With all of my experences I know for a fact that behind that door is light." "Nieve boy let me show you what is behind that door" Ansam said. Then Ansam open the door to the heart of all worlds and was engulfed in the light of the heart of all worlds.   
  
Sora saw a glint of gold and saw that King Micky and Rikku were behind the door. Then he saw something else, there were thousands of heartless. "Sora you have to close the door" said Micky. "But king you will be trapped inside" Donald yelled. "Don't worry about me just close the door." Then Rikku tried to pull the door shut while Donal, Goofy, and Sora tried to push it shut. "Use your key blade Sora" yelled King Micky. Then Micky pulled out a golden key blade and Sora pulled out his. The door finally shut.  
  
Different worlds started forming under Sora, Donald, and Goofy's feet. Micky and Rikku were still trapped in the Kingdom Hearts. Donald and Goofy went back to Diney World and Kiri went to Destiny Island which was reforming, but something was wrong. A planet was reforming under Sora and no one knew what planet it was. Sora fell unconcious.  
  
Sora woke up in a strange room. In one corner of the room was an old lady and his old friend Cloud. "Huh what is Cloud doing here."  
  
Next Chapter Leon (Final Fantasy II not Kingdom Hearts)  
  
Confused yet you will be (read as Yoda). Though in time you it will make sense but for now you will just have to find out about Leon. See ya there (read as Goku). 


	3. Leon

Hey guys ready for the third chapter. This one is about Leon from Final Fantasy II in Final Fantasy Origins. For those of you confused by the second chapter not matching the first you should know that these are not seperate stories but are just chapters that take place at the same exact time. This will continue until the fith chapter, and Iam sorry if any one was angry that I did not write a disclaimer for the first chapter. I will write those from now on.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any one. They all belong to Squaresoft and Disney.  
  
Capter 3 Leon  
  
Leon was about 19 years old and lived in the town of Fynn. He had a sister named Maria and a adoptive brother named Firerion. His best friend was named Gus and was skilled with an axe. Leon had the ability to use an axe and a sword very well. Together they lived peacfully (sorry if I am boring any one but the game did not give much to run on), but then the evil empire from Pelmecia came.  
  
The Pelmecian soldiers were known for thier burtality. They started by burning down the houses, the people were afraid. A tower came crashing down and left debris all around the town. The soldiers did not stop there they wanted everyone dead. One of the soldiers dicided to attack Maria. The soldier pulled his sword above his head and was about to bring it down went Leon came and blocked with his sword. He grabed Maria's hand to help her up and ran. Firerion got out a few throwing knives and threw 2 of them. The knives flew through the air. The first knive stabbed the soldier who tried to attack Maria in the eye and the second one hit him in the neck. He fell down but more came. Then the juggernaut of a soldier got back up.   
  
Leon knew that they could not beat the soldiers at thier current strength so he decided that they should run. The four teens, Gus is with them if you did not already know, made it to the top of a hill. On that hill they saw thier town get burned down. Maria started to cry. Then out of nowhere three soldiers came and ambushed the team. The soldiers did a first wave attack that knock out Gus, Firerion, and Leon but not Maria who stood behind them for portection. She readied an arrow for her bow but before she got the arrow ready a soldier ran up and attacked her and she fell lifelessly to the ground.  
  
Leon woke up in a strange room. In the room he saw a boy with a rather large key and a man with a huge sword.  
  
To be continued...  
  
So he has seen Cloud and Sora. The next chapter is entitled Tidus and Auron. Yay finally we get to see Auron. See you there (read as Goku again). 


	4. Tidus and Auron

Wow it has been a long time since I've wrote a chapter for this story. I would blame this on writer's block but that just seems to be an excuse people use so for anybody who I inconvenienced by not writing a chapter I am sorry. Well without further adieu, I bring you chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing and the companies who own these characters should be ashamed of themselves for not thinking of this sooner.

Chapter 4: Tidus and Auron

(A/N: Just like Sora's chapter if you do not want to know the end of Final Fantasy X then don't read. If you do read it, and your life loses all meaning then you were to pathetic to begin with, and there is nothing that I nor medical help can do to stop you, and your best solution would be to commit sepeku. Also I am paraphrasing a little bit because I haven't seen the ending in a while so for those of you who have seen it it won't be word for word.)

"It is time Yuna," Lulu said. Yuyeven had just been beaten, sin was dead and Spira was gonna become a much safer place. Yuna stood there and got ready for a mass sending. She slowly started her dance, a dance so beautiful that if I even tried to describe it I would deserve to burn for defiling it's image for I would not even begin to do it justice and would probably contort it's image in your mind. During this dance the insides of Sin started to turn into glowing orbs. Yuna kept on dancing but then paused, something made her stop. She was staring at Auron, who was also turning into glowing orbs.

"Why did you stop?" Auron asked her.

"Y-y-you…"

"This. Don't worry I have been waiting a long time for this. Just consider it finally putting me to rest." Auron interrupted her. Yuna started dancing again, but there was a minor detail just a little different now. She had a tear going down her cheek. She then looked at Tidus for encouragement, but as she looked the tear became an all out cry. Her face began to flood with tears, one right after the other, for she saw what she could have only considered her worst nightmare. The same thing that was happening to Auron, the same thing happening to Sin, was now happening to he one true love, Tidus. Slowly Tidus started to disappear. Yuna stopped herself again, and ran. She ran straight for Tidus, to embrace him, or maybe just a pitiful attempt to keep him attached to this world. Running to him she thought about every thing they had went through together, the sad times, but more importantly the happy times. But as she ran to him he it was the sending was already to far along, and she went right through him. She landed on the ground right behind where he had been standing. She could not figure out what hurt worse, the fall or the fact that the man she loved was now gone.

It was all over. Sin was gone and with it the dream of the fayths and the guardian of the summoner. Yuna laid down crying, but as she was crying she had one last memory of him, one that would stick with her for ever. In her mind she saw Tidus stick his fingers in his mouth and blow. A shrill high pitched sound was heard. She repeated this memory over and over again for it gave her comfort.

Tidus woke up in a room. The walls were pretty much blank and there was really nothing very distingushing about them. Next to him he saw Auron, and across the room was a man, a child, and an old woman talking to a blonde spikey hairred man, one that he would have considered a punk.

To be continued

Wow it felt good to write this. When I started it it felt just riding a bike. I think the next chapter shall be entitle Squall. See you there (read as Goku


End file.
